Love and Hate: It's a Fine Line (Outtakes)
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: Okay. I felt like this one deserved some outtakes since it kind of lacks some scenes that it needed. Anyway, here are some saucy and, maybe, not so saucy scenes. I hope you guys enjoy! Warning: Sexual content
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry I have been away for so long. I've been sick with the stomach flu and was just burned out from all the working and the writing. I'm back, though, and I'm going to work on some outtakes for the time being until I can find some time to work on some more stories! Thanks for understanding!

This first outtake comes from chapter 13 in which Jenna welcomes Lee home with a kiss and drops a hint to him as to what she really wants. This outtake picks up after the ending of that chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Jenna's POV

I lead Lee to the guestroom that I made up for him earlier. The jet-lag hasn't caught up to him yet so I decided that I would take advantage of that. I need to thank him for bringing my cousin home and what better way than to reward him with a little one-on-one attention? Lee's hand completely swallows mine and I like it. He and I are walking down the one hallway that I occupy, while the rest of the family shares the other side of the house. I prefer solitude and the solitude is what I need in order to give Lee the proper attention that he deserves. I don't feel like the shy little girl that I normally feel when I'm around men that I particularly like. I feel much different. I feel more powerful and bolder than ever, especially after father said that Lee was welcomed to stay for as long as he liked.

"Your room is across from mine." I say quietly.

I show him into the room, previously concealed by heavy oak doors, and the room itself seems to be made for royalty. It's rich in reds and earth tone colors, making it a neutral, yet elegant room for guests. Lee tosses his dark trench coat off to the side, landing on a chair nearby, and sighs. His gray eyes land on me and they darken to a stormy color. My heart begins to race when he places his hands on me and pulls me in for a kiss. I must confess that this is my first kiss as a woman and it's slow, sexy and passionate. I'm absolutely stunned into silence and Lee takes advantage of this. He pushes the straps of my sundress over my shoulders and helps it to slip off of my body. The cool air and his lips bring me back into reality. I'm completely nude but Lee doesn't seem to mind. His gaze, in fact, is admiring. I blush at the thought of being worshiped by man. I've never been touched by a guy, much less let one see me in the nude. His hands are hot to the touch and my skin feels like it's being scorched and his lips are searing against mine. I stand on the tips of my toes to take in more of his kiss.

"Mmm..."

His lips are very tasty. They taste of mint and chocolate, something that I would never expect to taste, and I yearn for more. I press my lips against Lee's harder, forgetting my shyness, until I'm out of breath. Lee catches me from falling over and picks me up, princess-style. He carries me to the guest bed and places me down in the center, my breasts lightly bouncing, much to my embarrassment. I've never blushed so much in my lifetime. Lee starts to nibble at my bare skin slowly while his hands graze my bare body, making me shiver. My toes curl as his fingers come into contact with the tips of my breasts. My heart feels like it's going to come out of my chest.

"Ah..."

"So beautiful..." He whispers.

I start working at his slacks but he stops me. He pulls his shirt off and reveals his chiseled torso. My god, it's an impressive sight to see. I swallow hard and my blush deepens as I try not to ogle him too much. He smirks at me before starting kissing me again. Why is it always the arrogant and silent types of guys have to be the sensual ones? As I make my way down to his slacks again, I realize just how solid and hard his muscles are, especially his six-pack. I'd hate to be the poor fool who would have the misfortune to meet him in a dark alley. He's an intimidating and a rather large man...and a certain part of him proves it. I try not to think about it as I slide his slacks and shorts down past his waist and to his ankles, using my feet. He kicks out of them and allows a large hand to slip below to my thighs. I gasp in surprise.

"We don't have to do this." Lee says suddenly. "I don't want to make you do something you don't want to."

To be truthful, I am a virgin and I tell him about how scared about what we were going to do. I want to proceed. Lee simply kisses me on the top of my head and takes a different approach. Lee sticks a finger up into me, catching me by surprise and making me arch my hips up at the intrusion. He slowly thrusts his one finger into me and repeats the process. Not long after he sticks two fingers and thrusts harder. I'm soaking wet and I'm up to the point where I can't stand the intense pleasure.

"Ngh...Lee, I'm so close."

Lee thrusts his fingers into me several more times before I finally release. The man kisses me and gently strokes me down in my sensitive center. My mind is clouded with lust and I can't form a coherent sentence. My hesitation has finally left me and I silently tell him that I'm very ready for him to take me. I never felt so sure in my life and Lee knows it. He parts my legs apart and enters me slowly and smoothly, all two hundred and some-odd pounds on top of me. I arch my hips up again and, this time, I wrap my legs around him. I wrap my arms around and underneath his shoulders as he slowly thrusts into me. I dig my fingers into his shoulders and moan as his harden length goes deeper into me.

"So tight..." He moans.

He kisses the top of my head, since I am a good foot shorter than he is, before he buries his face into my neck and kisses it like no tomorrow. His kisses are hot against my neck and they make my skin tingle. Lee is very careful as he thrusts into me and I feel a burning sensation in between my legs, making me flinch in pain. Soon, though, pain turns into pleasure and, now, I can't get enough of him. I can't get enough of this Adonis that stayed in my home. I can't believe that I'm sharing a bed with him at the moment. He has proven to be much hotter than he has led me to believe, granted I still don't like him in that special way. I will admit, though, I'm warming up to him...if you know what I mean.

We spend the rest of the night in each other's arms, sharing that guest bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This picks up from chapter eight, after Lee and Jenna run into Austin Willis and take a tense trip home. However, instead of leaving Jenna in the dark, his primal instincts kick in. There is no letter written by Lee. If you're a Lee Bryant fan, you'll have a good idea what happens next. :P Enjoy!

* * *

Jenna's POV

Lee is escorting me home but he's extremely pissed off. I try to ask him what the matter was but he doesn't want to answer me. I growl at him and manage to pry myself from his grip and ask him again. He says that it's personal between him and Austin and that he doesn't want me in the middle of it. I try not to let his anger get to me, considering how intimidating and sexy he is when he's angry. As soon as the limo pulls up to my apartment complex, he gets out on his own and then grabs me and tosses me over his shoulder after acquiring my apartment address. He tells the chauffeur to go on home and that he will call him when he is through.

"Put me down, Lee!"

He ignores me as he walks down the dark hallway with me in tow and protesting. I bet the neighbors are wondering about the noise that I'm making, but they are just not curious enough to come out. Noises that I'm making now are rather common in my complex so no one actually knows that I'm struggling to get out of Lee's grip. He gives my butt a squeeze to shut me up and he succeeds in doing so. It's when we get to my apartment that he gets a little more personal. He takes my key out of my clutch, lets himself in and shuts the door behind him, locking it again. I just glare at him, demanding an exclamation for his behavior, but he just ignores my demands. Instead, just asks me where my bedroom is at. I flush and tell him that it's just at the end of the hallway. Lee is being absolutely stubborn and refuses to tell me what the hell is going on.

"Later." He says.

He puts me down onto my feet as soon as he steps into my bedroom. My dress came off in a heartbeat and that's when it all hit me. He wanted to burn off his frustration through sex. I blush as I come to the realization. I really should stop Lee from using me like a sex sponge, but I just can't resist a seductive man like Lee. Besides, I hear that angry sex is the best kind of sex to have. I pretty much tear into his dress clothes and nearly rip the buttons off of his shirt and the same goes for his slacks. In the midst of tossed clothes, I'm tossed down onto the bed and Lee doesn't hesitate to take me then and there, his body swallowing mine beneath his. He's slamming himself into me and I'm speechless. I can only concentrate on the Adonis on top of me, taking his sexual frustration out on me.

"He won't take you from me." He grunts.

Ah, so that's what his problem is. He doesn't want Austin Willis to come anywhere near me. I grin at the thought. Lee's possessiveness is quite hot and sweet at the same time. He's marking his territory and protecting me in his own strange way. I'm appreciative of this, considering the man doesn't express himself all that well, except through sex (apparently). I simply reward him with a kiss as he continues to pound hard into my tiny body. I reach my peak all too soon and release but Lee's far from done. I can feel just how rock hard and big his cock is. I wrap my legs around him to take him inside me further to help him ease his tension and frustration. I quietly whisper that Austin is not here with us and that the bastard wouldn't dare touch me while he was with me.

"Damn right he won't." Lee growls.

He thrusts hard and fast into me and, soon enough, he finally spills his hot seed into me. He collapses onto me and doesn't move for quite sometime. I nibble at his neck and at his lips, reassuring him that I had no plans on leaving him. I'm not sure where that last statement came from, but it's true. I don't want to leave Lee Bryant's side. Sure, he has a reputation of not being a very nice guy and his personality is something that I have gotten used to over the last couple of weeks. I can handle the man on my own. Quite frankly, I think he likes having a verbal spar with me and I like it, too. It's so much fun, making him mad. I run my fingers through his sweat-soaked, dark hair and lick his neck, tasting the salt from his sweat. Lee returns the gesture before burying his face in my neck and sighing with relief and contentment.

"Feel better now, big boy?" I ask with a sly grin.

"Much, much, better."

"Good."

I give him another kiss before flipping him onto his back. It's this girl's turn to be the one in charge.


End file.
